


Forbidden Love (Steve Rogers x Godzilla)

by orphan_account



Series: Godzilla x Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, True Love, also there will be POSSIBLE nsfw, and by possible i mean there is very little possibility, i mean why wouldn't they be????, steve/godzilla is otp for life, theyre in love i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more in depth sequel to "The One Where Steve Rogers Falls In Love With Godzilla" that will explore their relationship, inside and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

_This can't be happening_ , Steve thought to himself as he looked up at the freakishly large dinosaur-like creature above him, _this seriously cannot be happening_ _._

Unfortunately, it really was happening. He wasn't imagining it, and it definitely wasn't some sort of trick either. The creature standing in front of him was real. Godzilla was real, and Steve seriously couldn't believe his eyes, and he'd seen some pretty outrageous stuff. How could something so large be so beautiful? Why did he even think this was beautiful? He just couldn't keep his eyes off of the creature. With all the destruction going on around him, how was he being distracted like this? It sure as hell made no sense to him, and he definitely did not intend for something like this to happen at all.  
  
Steve cautiously approached the raging beast, not sure whether or not he should attack it-- or even how, for that matter! Suddenly, the creature turned around, swing its tail and hitting a building, making it crumble to the ground. Steve used his shield to protect him from the debris and whatnot, but made sure to keep an eye on the monster that was standing before him.

 

  
Godzilla looked down at Steve, unsure of whether or not this human was going to attempt an attack. Of course, all efforts would be in vain seeing as he was _the_ King of all monsters. Well, according to the rest of the world, at least. Godzilla looked more closely at Steve, observing him from afar. This person was... interesting, to say the least. Though, he'd never felt that way about a human before, so why now? Normally humans tried to attack him, stay away, or run away. But this man was making an effort to get _close_ to him, which struck Godzilla as very strange.  
  
He'd attempted to understand humanity before, but they constantly shoved him out and treated him as some kind of monster. Though, granted, being a giant mutated lizard does come with some downsides. Normally Godzilla was very calm, and would only destroy or fight when provoked. Maybe this man here could understand him? No, that could never happen! It was simply absurd! Who would ever want to be friends or more with something like him? Right?

 

 

Steve kept coming closer, and closer to Godzilla, eventually stopping at his feet. He couldn't help but wonder why such a beast existed. Or even how it came to exist. Whatever the case, the results were amazing. Godzilla was truly amazing, and Steve Rogers wanted to make sure everybody knew that. If such a creature were hostile and rabid, why wasn't it attacking him here and now? Especially after all that had happened with Steve trying to kill it earlier? He looked up at Godzilla, feeling as if he could connect to his giant beast somehow.  


 

Somewhere, in both of their hearts during this first interaction, a spark ignited. A spark that would lead them to become friends, and maybe even more.


	2. First Date

A week passed since Steve had actually met Godzilla. Well, it was more or less like he just _encountered_ him, not exactly met him and spoke to him. How would he even speak to a giant lizard? What was the point of speaking to a giant lizard in the first place? Nonetheless, Steve didn't care. He just wanted to be near Godzilla no matter what, which is what led them to going on a date. An actual _date_! It was like something straight out of a dream, but it was really happening.

Now, even though he and Godzilla were on a date, he hadn't exactly told anyone else what was going on. How do you even explain that you're in _love_ with a giant lizard who regularly fights other monsters and occasionally destroys cities? It wasn't exactly the easiest of subjects to bring up, but eventually he would. However, today was not that day. Today he had a date to go on.

 

Godzilla also couldn't believe this. He still couldn't believe a human would ever want to be near him, especially like this. Though, here they were, somehow going out on a date. Godzilla had no clue how this would even work! He was a mutated lizard, for God's sake! It wasn't as if he could just hold Steve's hand or cuddle him like a normal couple could. Still, they had something special. Something other couples did not: absolute true love.

 

From the moment they laid eyes on each other, they knew they were meant to be. They _knew_ they had to somehow make this work. The two of them spent the day together on some random abandoned island, picking flowers and doing cute couple stuff. The two of them felt so happy together, and they wished that society could actually accept them for the way they were. They wished and longed for that every moment that they spent together. Sadly, when the day came to an end, neither wanted to leave the other. They couldn't accept the fact that they would have to be away from each other for a few more weeks until they could finally see each other again.

Plus, Steve nor Godzilla even knew what would happen during that time period. There could be another invasion, or another kaiju attack (which, of course, Godzilla would take care of.)

They longingly stared into each other's eyes, wishing for a day that they could _truly_ make their relationship public to the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i am sorry for this and also not sorry


End file.
